


it's enough just to make you feel crazy

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Feminine and confident cre, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Strip Tease, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Graves, confident credence, graves shushing post/during/pre sex, so much porn, somewhat reversed dynamic, touch averse credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Abernathy was relentless in his ongoing mission to get Percy laid, up to the point of ignoring his protests and full on shoving him at the lady, until all he could do was stutter and say hello, desperately trying to think of an excuse that would let him escape after a polite amount of conversation.





	it's enough just to make you feel crazy

**Author's Note:**

> work parties suck, i feel ya perce.
> 
> hi fans of feminized!cre, this is that, and a bit more.  
> thanks to @ http://cestleprobleme.tumblr.com/ for the gentle beta read.
> 
> for some help visualizing, check this out https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/

The party was boring, as all work functions were, but it got worse. Percy was being quietly herded towards a particularly glittering and smiley young woman with bouncy blond curls, and lipstick pinker than strawberries. So red, then. He sighed.

Abernathy was relentless in his ongoing mission to get Percy laid, up to the point of ignoring his protests and full on shoving him at the lady, until all he could do was stutter and say hello, desperately trying to think of an excuse that would let him escape after a polite amount of conversation. The weather forecast for the night would be a shaky one at best, though he did not want to have to walk home in pouring rain. He also didn't want to outright say he wasn’t interested, as that would have more than one repercussion; Abernathy would be insulted, the lady might get upset, and the truth would be out.

Along with him.

He gritted his teeth and smiled, while trying to hide behind his wine glass, as the young lady held out her hand and chirped a greeting.

Before he could be forced to take it and descend into the typical madness of a blind date and or setup, someone crashed against his back, and when he turned around to see who was so inept at walking around a living room party, his hand was smacked into, and as a result, his red wine spilled all over his front. He cursed low in his throat, regretting instantly his choice of drink, his sky blue shirt under his dress jacket, and more than that, just his plain old lot in life.

“I’m so sorry! Oh my goodness, how terrible, I’ve ruined your shirt.” The voice caught his attention, pulling his gaze away from the color blooming over the blue silk, or rather almost purple now, to meet a concerned pair of brown eyes, along with an incredibly appealing face.

“Here, let me help you. Seltzer water should get this out, excuse us Queenie, fashion emergency, you know. Can’t have the director walking around looking like a Jackson Pollock.”

Percy opened his mouth to protest it most certainly wasn’t necessary, but the blond, (Queenie, was it?) graciously smiled at them and moved aside, holding tightly to her own drink. She was dressed in a light pink gauzy number, and no doubt counted it among her lucky stars that all of Percy’s wine had landed on him.

The firm hand at the back of his shoulder belonging to the rather enigmatic young man guided him out of the party, which was currently held in Abernathy’s massive penthouse apartment, and they were halfway down the hall to the elevator before he realized he didn’t even know the name of his kind rescuer.

“So… Director Graves, I hope you’ll forgive me. I suspect none of my things will fit you, but you’re welcome to reverse your jacket, or perhaps try on a robe while you wait?”

Percy blinked, as they stepped off the elevator and arrived in front of another lavish apartment, which the young man gallantly moved to open the door to usher him inside. 

“I didn’t catch your name… Mister-?”

“Barebone, sir. Credence Barebone, of the accounting department. Quite a boring line of work I’m afraid. Nothing like Director of Security.”

“You make the money go the right places. Hardly boring.”

Percy knew exactly who the guy was now, the whiz kid that MACUSA Corp had plucked fresh out of college, and been using for evening out their P.R. and accounts for almost six months. Why had they never run into each other before? He didn’t know. What he  _ did _ know was that perhaps it was for the better, as Credence was incredibly distracting. Even now, watching him as he started up a small load of laundry in his state of the art machine, and waited patiently for Percy to finish stripping out of his suit jacket and dress shirt, that alone was hypnotizing enough.

“Ah, yes. Are you cold? I could fix something hot for us both to drink while we wait…”

“I’d really just prefer another glass of wine, if you don’t mind. I feel as if I’ve been robbed.”

Credence smiled, ducking his head a little to hide the flush of his cheeks behind long dark waves.

“Again, I’m so sorry. But somehow I think there’s a bit more to it. You looked entirely uncomfortable over there, and I know Queenie is a lovely person, but perhaps Nate-- er, Abernathy, didn’t know what he was doing...hmm?”

Credence wiggled his fingers and Percy got caught staring up from his outstretched palm to his delicate wrist, visible thanks to his lack of long sleeves, they had been folded up to a few inches shy of his elbow.

Percy swallowed thickly and finally managed to get the rest of his shirt buttons undone, still a bit damp thanks to the wine, and he shrugged out of it, before handing it over, feeling decidedly more exposed than he was in reality.

Folding his jacket to drape it over the nearest chair back, which happened to be the set perched in front of Credence’s wet bar, he then crossed his arms and tried not to look awkward as he asked quietly,

“Are you saying that what just happened  _ wasn’t _ an accident?”

Credence smiled softly to himself, and then his gaze flickered over to Percy, dropping momentarily from his face to ogle his chest a bit, before lifting back up,

“Perhaps. It’s whatever you want it to be. How about that wine?”

Credence closed the door to the washing machine with a firm snap, and the cycle began as he walked away, swiftly stepping around Percy to drift behind the counter, opening cupboards out of his line of sight and retrieving glasses as well as a bottle of red from the fridge.

“You… what?”

Percy accepted the glass with only mild trepidation, suddenly hyper aware of every little thing, fingers grazing against his as Credence reached out, and then let go, before picking up his own glass and smoothly taking a sip. Percy was watching the elegant line of his pale throat and wondering, desperately, how good the chances were that they were on the same side, after the same thing.

“I feel as if you’re at a major disadvantage Director. Halfway undressed, and here I am, still looking like I should return to the party at any moment. That’s certainly not likely. If anything we’ll both have to beg our leave and provide excuses tomorrow to Nate.”

Percy watched, spellbound as Credence set his wine down and reached up to shuck off his jacket, setting it aside onto the counter, then carefully flicking open the buttons to his own shirt, a pewter gray that shimmered in the flourescent light of the kitchen. 

But with every inch of revealed skin, there was more color, until Percy swallowed again, and realized exactly why that was. Credence let his shirt hang open for a few moments before removing it entirely, and then quirked a brow over at him.

“Is this fair?”

“Y-yes. Perfectly fair if you ask me.”

“I know. I just did.”

A smirk now, and Credence surely had to know what sort of effect he was having on Percy. That was no  _ casual  _ seductive strip tease, there was  _ serious _ intent behind every single movement, and as for the fitted silk with lace that still covered much of his upper body? Why, it was gorgeous, a dark emerald green that contrasted very nicely with his pale skin. 

“Do you… do you usually wear that sort of thing under your clothing?”

Percy took a sip of wine to prevent anymore pathetic cracks in his voice, in his usually perfect self-control, but it was far too late, he could already feel himself getting hard, and he remained seated, grateful for the high bartop to hide behind.

“Sometimes. I like to be comfortable, so it’s never anything too heavy, or on warmer days, I’ll skip it, and just go with the silk under my trousers.”

Percy almost choked on his next mouthful of wine, and he knew his eyes were watering.

“Oh?”

“Would you like to see? It’s perfectly fine if you don’t. I wasn’t actually prepared to take things so far, but I’m getting the sense you’re interested. Stop me if I’m wrong.”

“N-no, you’re absolutely right. I’m just not used to such, ah, forwardness in these sorts of encounters.”

“Workplace liaisons? Happens a lot with you, Director?”

Percy stumbled over his words in his haste to deny any such thing, and caught a glimmer of sympathy in Credence’s expression, halting his speech.

“I’m merely teasing. As they say, if you don’t laugh, you’ll cry. I’m very grateful for your attention and interest. I don’t take it lightly. If you would like to finish your wine, and follow me, I’ll show you something else that you might like.”

Percy couldn’t say no to that, so he downed the rest of his wine and hurried after Credence, who seemed to be walking extra slowly on his way the master bedroom of the apartment. He only knew because his own place was almost the same floorplan. In the fucking opposite building. It was more than a little strange, all of them living so close to work, he knew, but it was damned convenient. Credence did pause at the washing machine, just to check the time left, it appeared to be about twenty minutes.

When Percy crossed the threshold into Credence’s room, the first thing he noticed was how  _ big _ the bed was, along with the four posts and the light gauzy curtains framing the mattress from view. It presented a mysterious and appealing centerpiece to the room, not to mention the man himself, carefully stepping out of his black leather shoes and shifting back and forth on his bare feet, seemingly waiting for Percy to speak up.

“So… what was it you wanted to show me?”

“Would you sit down on the bed?”

Percy blinked, and then noticed Credence pulling one of the curtains aside, revealing the bed itself, primly made up with mint green sheets, and almost a dozen pillows in matching covers.

“Uh, sure.”

He moved to do so, putting his hands flat and relaxed atop his thighs, before watching as Credence stepped in front of him, and leaned in close enough for his long hair to tickle against Percy’s face, but stopping just short of kissing him.

“Do you mind if I’m taller than you?”

“Can’t help that when I’m sitting down, can you?”

He smiled, and Credence echoed the expression,

“Yes, but I mean with some heels. I think they really set off the look, don’t you?”

He pulled back and started undoing his dress pants, and Percy’s mouth went dry.

The underwear Credence was wearing did  _ not _ match his delicate satin lacy top, it was black silk, and the obvious tenting at the front told him that he just might get his wish to touch and be touched, if he was patient enough.

He crossed his legs and tried to subtly adjust himself, but Credence looked up just in time to catch him, while carefully shifting out of his pants, before tossing them aside.

“Oh… do you see something that you like?”

“All of it. You’re gorgeous. But you probably knew that.”

Credence’s smile never faltered, even as he moved around the room and sort of climbed into a pair of shiny red pumps, while Percy watched, in awe.

Clearly, it wasn’t his first time doing such a thing, and he walked confidently back over to Percy, before stopping right in front of him, tapping a fingertip on his knee, silently urging him to part his legs, then he was standing in between Percy’s spread thighs. He was so close, looking so incredible, Percy could hardly be blamed for reaching out, he was tempted to simply pull Credence in for a kiss and damn the consequences, but instead, strong hands braced on his shoulders, and urged him back, back onto the bed, until he was staring up at the ceiling, and fighting to breathe right.

“I’m going to touch you, and you can tell me if you don’t like it. I’ll stop, but please refrain from touching me, my hair, or anything but your own body or the sheets, alright?”

Percy nodded, speechless, before realizing perhaps vocal affirmation might be better.

His voice was almost a croak,

“Yes, understood.”

He snuck a glance back down at Credence, but that turned out to be a mistake, as he’d dropped to his knees between Percy’s legs, putting him at eye level with his aching cock, just under two layers of fabric that were suddenly far too stifling. When the firm press of Credence’s palm ground down against him, his hips thrust up automatically, and a low whine left Percy’s throat.

“Please, don’t try to keep quiet. I like hearing my skills being enjoyed.”

Clever fingers undid the snap and zipper of his pants, before tugging them gently down his hips, aided by him lifting up slightly and Credence methodically removing his shoes then sliding them all the way off, leaving him naked but for his boxers and socks. Warm wetness seeped into the fabric of his underwear as Credence mouthed over him, and Percy felt another moan escaping him.

“Fuck… god, you’re going to kill me with your  _ teasing _ .”

His hands were fisted in the sheets at his sides, desperate not to reach for Credence and accidentally make him stop. He very much wished he could card his fingers through the boy’s hair, but if he didn’t like that, so be it.

By the time Credence had lowered the waistband of his underwear, Percy was throbbing,  _ dripping _ from the swollen head of his cock, on the verge of begging for an end to the torture, so the second a firm hand wrapped around his length and gave him a proper stroke, he was gone, mindlessly thrusting his hips up and fucking into Credence’s palm.

His eyes closed tight and his own hands ached at his sides, while his cock spilled wetly onto his stomach and halfway up his chest, before he felt Credence’s mouth on him, sucking hard, milking every drop from him.

As his heartbeat began to settle, Percy slowly sat up, hoping the rules no longer applied, and he could plead for a kiss.

“Credence… that was, amazing. Promise you’ll let me return the favor?”

Percy’s voice was a low rasp, and Credence smiled up at him, dragging a hand down the mess on his bare chest, before putting two fingers dripping in white spend to his lips, and he caught a hint of the boy’s tongue peeking out.

“I’ve got an idea of what  _ I’d _ like, but I’m not sure if you want to do it…”

Percy licked his lips, gaze locked on Credence’s own, trying to communicate wordlessly about what he wanted, just a kiss, then anything else, he would gladly do.

“Tell me.”

Credence surged up from his knees and their mouths crashed together in a heated kiss, Percy’s lips parted on a gasp, and he felt the other’s tongue slide between them, a bittersalt taste mingling with the dry sweetness of the wine. It was dizzyingly good.

“Credence…”

“Director Graves… could I have you?”

A jolt of arousal coursed down his spine, and his spent cock twitched, trying to become interested as his mind was racing.

“ _ Just  _ Percy...wait, have… me?”

He had just been wondering about sucking off Credence, and hoping to be able to sneak away with his shirt, nothing more, but they parted to catch their breath after such an intense kiss, and Percy found himself looking at the young man with mild concern.

“Are you… have you done that?” Credence asked, voice a bit higher pitched.

“Not exactly, no. I guess you could say it’s my first time.” Percy bit back a nervous laugh.

“I understand completely if you don’t want to. We can always call it a night-”

Percy shook his head,

“Shh-hh. God no. I would never say never. I want to. I want to please you. You’ve been so incredible to me. First you saved me from a potentially dreadful boring night, and then you’ve put on a tantalizing striptease. Now  _ this? _ You’ve been wonderful company, Credence. Anything you want. Just go slow. I’m all yours.”

Credence blinked languidly at him, and then nodded. 

“Okay Director. Would you mind if I slip out of these, and keep the heels on?”

“Not at all.” Correcting the formality Credence insisted upon would be pointless to keep doing, he supposed.

Percy could feel some of his come drying on his skin, getting tacky, and he tried to think of a polite way to ask if he could shower, but Credence caught him, mid-dilemma, and then smiled gently.

“Do you need a moment? I should probably check on your shirt, make sure it’s ready or not to put into the dryer.”

Percy exhaled, before nodding.

“Okay, thank you. Percy, _ please. _ No need for fancy titles when we’re both almost naked. I’m not the Director right now.”

Credence ducked his head and grinned,

“Okay, yeah, sorry.”

 

It was quiet inside Credence’s bathroom, and so much cooler, surrounded by metal and glass and the shower tiles. He stripped out of his boxers and stepped under the automatically hot water, groaning at the feel, originally not intending to wet and wash his hair, but tempted to give in when he caught the scent of Credence’s shampoo, and an efficient cleaning and moment to recover himself turned into a good fifteen minutes. 

By the time he was toweling off there was a good bit of steam clouding the mirror and he snagged another towel to ensure his hair wasn’t dripping, before going back out to the bedroom completely naked to find Credence perched on the bed, waiting for him, lazily stroking himself, still clad in his red heels and the dark green lace.

“Hello.”

“Percy… welcome back.”

“Did you miss me?”

Credence’s easy smile made his heart skip a beat,

“Sure did. Do you mind laying down, on your back? I’ll go easy on you.”

Percy blinked, and then climbed onto the bed, turning over to collapse back against the soft sheets, slowly spreading his legs, and letting Credence position him how he wanted. Credence tugged on Percy’s hips to ensure his feet were hanging off the bed, so that he could kneel between them once more, now hefting each leg up onto his shoulders. There was no more hiding from him, Credence’s fingers were shiny with what had to be lube, and he pressed a kiss to Percy’s inner thigh before letting his lips and tongue trail in up against his soft cock and the swell of his sack. 

“God… fuck. You’re so good at this.”

“If you must touch me, you may.”

Percy’s hands shook, and he very gently put his fingers through the long strands tickling Credence’s forehead, before stroking down his cheek, and then just let go, bracing his hand back over his bared thigh.

“Is this okay?”

Credence had pulled back to look up at him, while massaging a slick finger over the seam of his taint down to his hole.

“Yes, yes, it’s quite alright. Are you going to just…?”

Percy wasn’t sure how to  _ begin _ to ask. The last time he’d been with a man, he’d been about eighteen, drunk off his ass, and the furthest they’d gotten were two handjobs and then a sloppy blowjob with barely a hint of fingering.

Since then, he knew the basics and barebones of how it went to fuck a woman, and he understood listening worked best when attempting to eat  _ anyone  _ out.

When Credence’s free hand pressed  _ hard _ over his cock, his palm grinding down over the length of it, Percy’s first urge was to whine, and beg for more, but it was only meant to distract him, as the slick rubbing of a fingertip became a steady press of a whole finger, up to the first knuckle it felt like. His cock twitched, hardening halfway and drooling out a line of precome onto his skin, which Credence thumbed over, and then circled his fingers to loosely stroke down.

“Fu-u-uck…  christ, that’s…”

“Good? I’m going to add a second once you’ve come, okay?”

“You’re going to get me off again?”

Credence smirked,

“I think, yes.”

Percy laid back flat on the bed and fought every jolt of arousal spiking through him, all the way up until Credence started humming while nosing against his balls, and with a hot swipe of his tongue, nudged him through his next climax, a lazy stroke and slippery ease of another finger inside him, almost unnoticed as white sparks overwhelmed his vision.

Yet again, he’d made a mess of himself, but Credence seemed far too busy opening him up to notice, so Percy simply caught his breath and did his best to relax. When the long fingers inside of him curled, rubbing against  _ something _ inside him that made his skin tingle and his voice break on a moan, he knew, that’s what the entire point of it was. All for  _ that. _

“Credence… are you going to make me-”

“I’m determined to try, Percy.”

Keeping still was nigh impossible, as Credence carefully continued to thrust his fingers against the spot which Percy suspected was his prostate, and a slow burn of pleasure shivered through him, while his cock remained soft atop his stomach, he still felt the build up to another orgasm.

“If I die from this, I just want my tombstone to read,  _ ‘fucked out by an angel. _ ’”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You won’t die from more than one orgasm.”

Percy begged to differ, a full body tremor wracking through him as he finally crested, and he could feel another fingertip eased in beside the first two, but he was too far gone to mind. Credence was lapping at his balls, teasing flicks of his tongue, before a proper kiss was pressed against his taint, almost driving him mad with the gentleness of the contact.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?”

Percy did his best to focus, to think back, and recall just how Credence’s cock had appeared, while he’d been stroking himself off on the bed, awaiting his return.

“I think so.”

He breathed, and Credence finally moved back, withdrawing his fingers from Percy’s now wet and twitching hole. Then Credence had gotten to his feet to tower over him, and Percy’s eyes were instantly drawn to his cock. Hard and jutting out from under the silky hem of his delicate top, it was so hard it looked almost purple at the head, and Percy gulped.

God, he’d give anything to have that in his mouth first, but he suspected Credence was probably aching to be inside him. He’d been patient enough, he’d been so lovely and giving.

“Okay. I’ll go slow.”

“You do whatever you want. I can handle it.”

Percy’s voice was a rasp, his throat tight, and he just stared at Credence as he put his hand to his cock, adding a touch more slick, before lining up to press the head of it against the rim of Percy’s hole.

“You’re so warm… wet and sensitive. Fuck.”

It was the first time he could remember hearing Credence swear, and it shouldn’t have been arousing as it was, but what a glorious picture he made. Slender and pale, clad in his gorgeous lingerie, with heels on to help him have the perfect height advantage to fuck into Percy. 

Gentle but firm hands on his legs guided him to bend his knees, changing the sensation as Credence began to push in deeper, slow and steady, the thick hot pressure enough to make his eyes slam shut as his jaw dropped. 

“God… you’re so big.”

The words left Percy’s traitorous mouth before he realized how fucking trite they sounded, and Credence stuttered out a laugh.

“What?”

“Don’t you know, you’ve seen me, touched me…?” Percy didn’t know how else to say it. The obvious fact was, Credence had gotten very lucky.

“Yes but… I’ve always thought I was a… freak.”

Percy blinked, and Credence actually stilled inside of him, just barely halfway.

“No. You’re fucking perfect.”

“Most people say no the second they see me. Naked. That is.” Credence stammered.

“No, to what? Touching you? Is that why you don’t like…”

Percy trailed off, as he noticed Credence shaking his head, smile faltering from full wattage,

“Not that. That’s uh, something else. But usually they prefer to stick to kissing and such.”

“I want everything you can give me. Go ahead. Fuck me, touch me, kiss me too.”

Credence leaned down suddenly, both hands bracing beside his face, and whispered right before their lips met,

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Credence didn’t last very long, and he hoped that Director Graves wouldn’t think badly of him, it had been agony holding off as much as he did. He’d caught the man’s signals, the desire to go to his knees for him more than once, but refused politely as he could. Credence wanted to wait, to only allow himself to crest when he was fully buried inside the tight, hot, unrelenting grasp of the man’s hole.

It was an indulgence he was so rarely given the chance to actually go through with, so by the time he’d gotten up to three fingers and made Percy come twice, or perhaps more, he wasn’t sure, he knew he would die if the man refused him.

But Percy _ didn’t. _

The man laid there, spread out and gorgeous, little bits of silver at his temples almost demanding Credence’s attention, but he knew, it would be too odd to beg to kiss him there, so Credence merely fell over him, and just barely grazed his wrists against the side of his head as he held himself up, to keep from crushing him while thrusting in the rest of the way.

“Go on. Come for me.”

Percy groaned under him as Credence obeyed, dimly aware that the man was touching him, perhaps accidentally, unaware of what he’d done, hands cupping lightly over his waist, sliding up his back, over the slippery fabric of his chemise, and he could feel the man’s cock twitching between their stomachs, spilling once more with the final orgasm that could be wrung from him, thanks to Credence’s cock jabbing against his prostate.

Credence came for what felt like ages, pulsing long steady ropes of come into the man, so much that it oozed out around his cock which had yet to go completely soft, as he pulled back and out, he could see Percy’s hole fluttering around him, trying to close up or keep his cock there. When he was free of its tight grasp, he reached down to stroke over it with his fingers, so pink and slick with lube. 

It made Percy cry out, and his legs clamped around Credence’s waist, oversensitive and desperate for him to stop, but unwilling to demand such a thing. He started to squirm, and muttered something under his breath like ‘ _ please _ ,’ so Credence pulled back, and rolled over onto the bed, resting beside Percy, hoping for the best.

“You… that was… fucking christ. I don’t think I knew I had that much  _ come _ inside me.”

“No one’s ever, uh, massaged you first, then fucked you?”

“Well no. No  _ fuck _ ing. I’ve had a few lovely ladies. None brave enough to ask about that. I guess I don’t exactly look the type? They always get the wrong idea if I even mention someone I’d hypothetically date.”

“You date both men and women?”

Credence worried his bottom lip as he glanced over at Percy, and he received a slow smile in reply, 

“I’ve tried to keep my options open. But I’ve rarely been attracted to both… I think  _ you’re _ the first person I’ve seen in a while who I was interested in before I even knew your name.”

Percy was sitting up, leaning on his elbow and looking over at him. Even still covered by the chemise, Credence felt horribly exposed. Before he could say another word, a loud crash rattled the room, and the lights flickered.

“Ah. I forgot, there was a forecast for a storm tonight. It was my last resort excuse to run away, if the party turned out shittily. Lucky I didn’t have to.”

Percy was grinning, but Credence couldn’t feel anything but stone cold fear crawling up his spine, and if he’d still been wearing anything around his waist, he’d have torn it clean off.

“Oh.”

Another boom, and then the sudden pitter patter of rain against the glass windows, and Credence found himself shrinking back into the bed, trying to stealthily sneak under the covers, and lean up on the pillows.

Percy wasn’t unobservant, and he followed, slowly but lazy enough to seem accidental.

“Do you mind if I stay until it passes? I didn’t drive here, I walked.”

“Oh. That’s fine.”

Credence curled up around a pillow, and Percy looked at him, before speaking,

“May I hold you, Credence?”

Credence’s hands were shaking, but he reached over and set one over Percy’s kind and handsome face, petting his cheek.

“If you stay in front of me.”

“Okay.”

No questions beyond the important one. Credence was suddenly very worried he might spill his life story, and end up scaring the man off.

“C’mere then.”

He shifted them both so that they were laying on their sides, and Credence somehow could fit under Percy’s chin, bracketed in his arms, cheek pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat rise and fall with the thunderclaps.

“Go on. Ask me.” Credence finally said, after a few long moments had passed, and Percy’s hands stilled over his shoulders, where he’d been unconsciously rubbing and massaging soothing circles into his skin. It was nice. If only the chemise wasn’t in the way. But he wasn’t ready to take that off, not yet.

“Ask you what?”

Percy’s voice, that close to his chest, was a vibrating rumble that Credence wanted to capture in a bottle, savor forever, fall asleep listening to. Oh. Oh god. He was so fucked.

Why did he have to go and fall for the handsomest man at his first real place of employment? Who also happened to be the second in command, and the first person who’d agreed to be fucked?

God fucking damnit.

“Why I don’t like being touched… or fucked.”

“I mean, I don’t want to pry. You’ve got your things you like or don’t. It’s okay. We all do.”

It’s worse than that, far, far worse.

Credence drew in a deep breath, 

“It’s not just a preference. I  _ never  _ want to be taken. The first time I did it, they didn’t listen or stop, they looked at my scars and asked why they’d been sent damaged goods. As if it was my fault for not trying to fight off my mother. Storms always remind me of her shouting, throwing stuff at me, shoving me into furniture...that sort of thing.”

“Credence... god.”

That was the moment when the men would usually turn away, shake their heads, and maybe, if they were exceptionally cruel, shove cab fare into his hands, and push him to the door.

He’d never kept it. He’d drop it into a tip jar or put it in the donation tub outside of a fast food joint. The worst thing to ever happen, quite often, was him being mistaken for a hooker, a rentboy. He was just a guy with too much baggage and impossible standards. His eyes were stinging with tears, and he could only inhale sharply,

“I’m sorry.”

He closed his eyes, willing the tears back, and buried his face into Percy’s chest, relishing the final seconds he knew he had before the man made up an excuse to leave, to get the hell away when there would be no chance for him to get everything he wanted.

“What? Credence, don’t  _ apologize _ . I can’t even begin to tell you how  _ okay _ it is. You’ve been through hell and back. You’ve every right to put your foot down and say no to this.” The burn in his eyes didn’t go away, and he was crying before he could stop himself.

“No, no it’s not. I  _ am _ a freak…”

“Shh-hh, don’t say that. You’re lovely. So painfully fucking gorgeous, and smart, best and brightest in your class. MACUSA doesn’t hire graduates unless they’re truly talented. Trust me, you’re special, and you’ll go far. Don’t let something like this hold you back, Credence. I’m honored to have caught your interest. Fucking… flattered as hell, if I’m honest.”

Lips pressed against his temple, and Credence pulled back to look up at him, blinking away his tears, finding a tender smile, and a faint sparkle in Percy’s own eyes.

“Oh christ, baby, don’t cry.”

A hand cupped his cheek, and thumbed away the track of wetness over his face, dripping off his nose. He tried to ignore the way something in his gut clenched at the term.

“M’sorry. I can’t help it.”

“No? Okay. Well, let it out then. Don’t hide anything.”

“Why are you so wonderful?”

“I’m just being a decent human being.”

“No. No, you’re  _ different _ . No one’s ever cared enough to listen.”

Percy swallowed, and his eyes dropped from Credence’s lips, to somewhere around his shoulder,

“I’m afraid I’m nowhere near as noble as you’d like to paint me. I mean, usually this is about as good as it gets for me. It’s a bad idea to ask for more, to hope for more… but I still fucking do.”

His hand shifted down Credence’s neck, fingers trailing along his bare skin to the edge of his chemise strap, and lower, stroking down his arm.

“You want… to do  _ it _ again?”

“Not just sex, Credence, no. I want to  _ see _ you again. Outside work. I want to have dinner, or lunch, or just drinks. I want you to be able to tell me about yourself. I want you to feel safe. Anything you want to know about me, well, I’m an open book after a glass of wine or great scotch.”

He smiled, looking a million miles away, before he focused on Credence again, and he was floored, expectations out the window, pushing in close to kiss Percy before he lost his nerve. The answering embrace was grounding, comforting, Credence barely realized he’d ended up halfway sprawled over the man, until he found himself grinding down against his thigh.

“Oh fuck, you’re hard.”

Percy rasped out, sounding as if he’d downed some scotch along with a cigar or two. Oh.  _ That  _ was a lovely mental image.

“I’m sorry. I just… your voice is so nice to listen to, Percy… it’s arousing.”

“I’m extremely flattered. Would I be allowed to touch you?”

“If you want…?”

“Very much. I want to put your dick in my mouth.”

“Oh.”

Credence swallowed thickly, gazing down at Percy as he actually looked on the verge of blushing, something unusually pink was blooming in his cheeks.

“You do?”

“Mhm. Please?”

“Are you sure?”

He could feel his skin tacky with lube and dried come, all things he’d ignored in favor of retreating under the covers at the start of the storm, but Percy didn’t seem to notice, or care, but was instead gently urging him back, to lay down, and allow him to shuffle backwards, ass in the air as he kissed down Credence’s chest. 

It was just on the side of  _ okay _ for him, but if the man had tried to lift or push up the chemise he might have told him to stop. Instead, he just watched as Percy licked and kissed over Credence’s nipples  _ through _ the satin, until there were twin wet sports over his sensitive skin, and his cock was aching at full hardness.

“Okay, yes, please.”

Percy smiled up at him, and then leaned down to put his mouth right onto the widest part of his length, unaware of the sheer amount of practice it would take to fit that much of it inside, instead of just kissing over it.

But Credence was so grateful for anything, so he took it, along with Percy’s mouth, the man had brought a hand up to gently squeeze over his bare thigh, and his other hand was tentatively cupping under his sack, before fingers circled the base of his cock to give him a stroke.

“Is this, okay?”

“Yes, just don’t touch me below my balls please.”

“Got it.”

Credence’s voice petered off into a whine, as Percy’s lips dragged up to wrap around the plump head of his cock, tongue swiping firmly over the weeping slit, before humming against him, the sound vibrating through him and ratcheting up his arousal even higher.

“That’s good, so good. Just like that, please.”

Percy swallowed around him, and then tried to take him deeper, cleverly using his hand to grip and tease what he knew he couldn’t fit, which was  _ most  _ of Credence’s cock. He shifted his hips, trying not to thrust up too roughly, but desperate for some friction, while Percy’s strong hand kept his one leg braced down. As he felt his climax build he could almost taste the lightning still flickering outside.

“M’close… just keep doing that with your tongue...ugh…”

Credence’s eyes fell shut as his back arched off the bed, fighting against Percy’s grip, and his orgasm crashed through him, cock pulsing into the man’s mouth until he coughed, excess come spilling onto his stomach.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry Credence, I’ve ruined your lovely top…”

Credence blinked and then found the strength to move, even though his legs still felt a bit like warm jelly, and saw Percy’s face, smears of white on his chin and licking his lips, slightly reddened and puffy. He hadn’t imagined the man could look any more handsome while debauched in all the time he’d spent fantasizing about Percy in anyway.

“What? Oh.. that’s okay. Thank you… I can’t even begin to-”

“Should you get changed, into something less, uh, fancy?”

Percy smiled tentatively, and Credence gulped,

“Well, usually I sleep naked. If you want to stay over, you may want me in something…”

“I mean personally, I don’t mind you being naked… but I always tended to stick with some boxers.”

“I don’t know if my stuff will fit you.”

Before Percy could say anything else, the sound of the buzzer from the dryer interrupted him, and Credence groaned.

“Your shirt… I almost forgot.”

“Oh. I completely forgot too. I suppose… I could sleep in that. If you wanted to wear your boxers. It’ll make us both somewhat decent.”

Credence smirked, and then laughed.

“Okay. Yeah. I could use a shower myself.”

He was trying to remain casual, but it was still an out for Percy to take, if he changed his mind. The man nodded, and then leaned in to kiss his cheek, before climbing off the bed, 

“I’ll get those wine glasses. I don’t know about you, but I could use a send off to the night.”

“Careful not to spill it.”

“I’ll try.”

Credence didn’t slam the door to the shower closed, but almost. He was shaking, from nerves and fear all over again, though he was as quick as possible, all he could think was, Percy wasn’t going to be there, he’d gotten dressed and he’d left. He was going to bed alone, again. As always.

He wrapped his hair in a towel and methodically dried off the rest of himself, before slowly walking out to his room, and crossing straight to the closet, pointedly not looking at the bed. He tugged on a pair of blue cotton boxers and then shook out the towel, squeezing the last drops of water from his hair, only to lower it and find Percy splayed out on his bed, like some kind of overgrown child. A giggle escaped him unbidden, and the man grinned over at him. The wine glasses were perched on the bedside table, half full.

“This bed is so big. How do you ever leave it? It’s so comfy.”

His dress shirt was already wrinkled from laying there only a few moments, and Credence tossed the towel at the bathroom doorway, not caring where it landed, before then running and jumping onto the bed, making Percy bounce, and appear to be on the verge of laughter himself.

“I don’t, most days. Hence, I work part time.”

“Lucky.”

Percy wasn’t touching him, and Credence could feel a bone marrow deep ache from it, so he reached out first, and put his hand over the man’s chest, right over his heart.

“Comfortable?”

Credence suspected he wasn’t asking about the sleeping arrangements, with him tucked against Percy’s chest, arms around his bare back.

“Yes. you?”

“Quite.”

“Well, goodnight Percy.”

“Goodnight Credence.”

 

Eventually the storm calmed somewhat to a steady bit of rain that later petered out long before dawn, and Credence didn’t think he’d ever slept better, than while in Percy’s arms.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**end**


End file.
